The heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Lily and James are the heirs of two of the founders of Hogwarts, Lily is Ravenclaw and James is Gryffindor. They train their friends and some quite unexpected but also sad happens whilst they are at Hogwarts. There is some Romance but you can't have four genre's for a story.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"Mummmmmy Lily's doing freaky stuff again" yelled a brown curly haired girl running down stair with her younger sister chasing her running in midair. Even at the age of ten Lily was very pretty and often got stared at in the streets by the boys in the neighbourhood which annoyed her greatly and often threatened to kick them in a place where it would hurt greatly. Mrs Evans came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion wearing a blue apron and face covered in flour. "Girls what's going on? Lily get down I've told you not to do that" she said frowning at the two kids. She shook her head and sighed her girls didn't get on well anymore not since Lily had started showing signs of Magic of course she knew her daughter was a witch she had a knack of spotting other thing that most didn't, she saw the unnatural side of the world.

Meanwhile in the Potter's house."Hey Mum watch this" shrieked a ten year old boy and his twin sister they both had Hazel brown eyes alight with happiness his mother looked at her son smiling as he stretched out his left hand two show several marbles closed it. His sister right hand next to it waited then opened her right hand and there were the marbles his opened his left hand and they weren't there. "Well done James and Lesiel. Now remember Sirius is coming and your rooms resemble a tip. Jothan (The House elf) is on his day off so he can't tidy it you do." The boy nodded and hurried back upstairs to clean his room. Lesiel grumbled and dragged herself up to her room to keep out of Sirius' way he had a talent for turning her spotty red and blue everytime he came


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

(Okay Now we skip to train ride to Hogwarts Express)

Train Ride and Sorting

"Hey excuse me do you mind if we sit here please?" asked a girl with auburn hair standing next to a boy who looked like he hadn't washed for a few weeks and one with sandy brown hair and dark circle under his amber eyes. "Sure Madame and good sirs there's plenty of room and do have a chocolate frog, while your here" said one of the occupants Lily sat down opposite the two boys and girl in the compartment and said "I'm Lily Evans this is Remus Lupin" she said tilting her head towards the boy next to her "and that's someone I've never seen before" she said indicating the grease ball and grimacing. "I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter and his twin Lesiel my best friends it's a pleasure to meet you two" said the boy who had spoken earlier he had neat black hair and glittering blue eyes. James had very messy hair and Hazel eyes with an impish grin on his face that Lily decided to stay clear of him and Lesiel had Chocolate brown hair that hung down her back in lose waves and icy blue eyes that gave her the appearance on shy and timed but there was something hidden behind those features which Lily couldn't detect. She was startled by a loud bang as the stack of cards in front of the boys exploded and set the grease ball's hair on fire "Ooopps" said Sirius hiding a smile and sending a stream of water at him which dosed him from head to foot. The train came to a halt and the six of them left the compartment and stepped out onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station

"First years over here please first years" called a massive voice from what seemed a harbour side as there were about two dozen boats floating around in the dark water "Er James who is that?" asked Lily nervously nodding towards the giant of a man where the first years were crowding "Oh that's Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts and he's game keeper as well" replied James as the last few joined them. Hagrid scanned the crowd of first years as it started to pour down on them "Right then no more than four to a boat please." James, Sirius and Remus climbed into one boat and were joined by a smaller plump boy whose was Peter and the two girls were joined a boy named Lucius and girl named Arianne. The girls decided that Lucius look like dogs ass that had been thoroughly pampered and the girl looked timid and shy probably going to end up in Hufflepuff while the boy Slytherin. The little fleet of boat bumped at the far end of the banks as they climbed out. A stern looking witch nodded to Hagrid who left them and went off in a different direction, they followed the Professor up several staircases Lily looked about in wonder as some of the pictures began to move and wave at them "Lily are you a muggleborns?" asked Lesiel watching her friend. Lily smile turned to worry and said in a quiet voice "Yes and I know that we aren't very welcome by most" Lesiel put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them smiling and said "Anyone who give you trouble has something coming to them. I didn't grow up with a prankster for a brother without learning some of them".

The two girls came to a halt as the group stopped outside a pair of Pinewood doors. Lily looked back at the boys who were making their way towards them with a smaller boy behind them "Hey there ladies" said Remus coming up behind them and putting his arm around Lily shoulders making her smile as she saw James' face and Sirius slung his over Lesiel's. Professor McGonagall returned and they followed her into the great hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now before we begin the feast we have the sorting" the headmaster indicated the the dirty, frayed hat sitting on a three legged stool, Lily looked at with one eyebrow raised then was startled as a wide rip near the brim opened and sang the sorting song when it had finished McGonagall read out names from a piece of Parchment and Read out the names Sirius was made a Gryffindor and received many death glares from his relatives. When Lily's name was called she sat on the stool her mind spinning as a low purring voice whispered in her ear "Well plenty of talent I see yes and a gift very special, you have plenty of courage yes perhaps Gryffindor but then brains yes very clever and a founders heir RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted the last word and Lily made her way over to the table under a blue banner and a bronze eagle as her robes changed from black to Royal Blue and bronze "Hey excuse me but what just happened to your robes, I mean one point their black and now look" said a blonde haired Ravenclaw to her, Lily glanced down at her robes and smile she knew exactly what had happened but was not about to tell anyone no sure "I I I'm sorry I can't it's private" she stuttered the Ravenclaw nodded and turned to watch the sorting.

"Potter James" called McGonagall; James made his way up to the stool and sat down he knew what to except but still jumped when the hat talked to him after a few minutes the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR" James made his way to the table at the far end with Hufflepuff between them and Ravenclaw, he didn't notice that his robes had changed to Scarlet and Gold until Lesiel pointed it out to him he smiled and whispered something to her she grinned and muttered something back pointing at Lily. She smiled back at them and nodded at him hiding a smile hell he looked a laugh wearing scarlet robes his messy hair sticking up at odd angles and glasses sitting lopsidedly on his nose and a cocky smile.

"Well welcome again to a new year at Hogwarts now pip pip of to bed" said Dumbledore as the food vanished from the tables.

Lily was about to follow the rest of the Ravenclaws when James caught up with her "Lily, Dumbledore just spoke to me and said that the founders built chambers for themselves and their Heirs" he said. Lily looked at him doubtfully and followed him despite the stares she got from her housemates. She and James made their way along several corridors and up some staircases until they reached a portrait of four people a boys and two girls.

James coughed and the people in the portrait stopped arguing and paid attention to them "Ooooh look Sally the heirs of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are here" yelled a man in red robes, long black hair with a gold circlet on his brow and a sword at his hip. "Don't call me Sally" yelled a man in green robes with a silver circlet on his head "BOYS we have two people waiting to enter" said a woman with canary yellow robes and a crown of yellow and black flowers in her hair "Excuse me my lords and ladies" said Lily curtsying towards them "Would you mind telling us the Password so we may enter". The lady in blue robes who she assumed was Ravenclaw as she was wearing a crown of woven silver and Sapphire with tiny words engraved on said "What has fingers that can chill to the bone, it's strength and power sometimes grows, but where it comes from no one knows" James frowned a crease forming head as he glared at her "Wena can I tell them pleeeeeease it's getting on my nerves" begged Godric kneeling his knees in front of her "No you can't, can you stop trying to ruin my fun and don't call me Wena" she said as she turned back to the two students there were a two pairs of foot steps behind them the answer hit Lily and she muttered "Wind the answer is Wind" James smiled cockily at Helga as the portrait door opened and they entered the common room.

Lily and James gasped as they looked about in amazement it was approximately the size of the great hall probably a bit smaller with doors leading off to different places Lily and James read some of the plaques on the door, _Muggle and Magical training, Discover your Animagi (_James wondered why the bloody hell would I need that)_ Kitchen, Clothing for every purpose and Library _there was a flight of stairs leading upwards to what the assumed were the dormitories.

The turned round the Portrait opened and two other entered one wearing green robes and Silver the other wearing yellow and black they stopped as they noticed the James and Lily " Hello are you the other heirs of the founders?" asked the boy in green robes. Lily nodded mutely the heir of Slytherin talking to a mudblood like her. James went over to him stuck his hand out and said "James Potter Heir of Gryffindor please to meet you" the Slytherin smiled at him and shook his proffered hand saying "Jonathan Adams Heir of Slytherin and this Indian beauty is Myra Williams Heir of Hufflepuff" Myra smiled at the two of them and looking at Jonathan said to him in a light voice "Shall we tell them about the founder and the "rift" between Gryffindor and Slytherin"

"Sure Myra" he answered "Take a seat" he said indicating the sofa's

_(A/N- They tell the story and that there was no rift between the two houses)_

"So the argument between Godric and Salazar doesn't really exist then" inquired James his face confused Myra nodded and Lily almost burst into a fit of giggles before finally saying "Thanks for the story guys we'll see you in the morning."

She made her way up the staircase muttering about how conceited Gryffindor had been having the nerve to try and kiss Helga in front of the school on Christmas Eve resulting in a slap. James watched her with narrow eyes she was going to pay no one insulted his house.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Next Day

The next day Lily woke up and tried the move and found out that she couldn't she opened her eyes and horror she saw that she was covered in cobwebs which had kept her from moving she did the only natural thing she let out an ear splitting scream as she struggled to get out them.

Next door to her James woke up at the sound of Lilt's scream he smiled to himself serve's her right for talking about Gryffindor that way. Then another thought came into his head what if she was and loud yell and a bang interrupted him as his door flew open and he heard the words "JAMES SAMUEL POTTER IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF HERE THEN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MURDER YOU." James jumped out of bed and threw on his dressing gown and grabbed his wand and ran to her dorm.

Opening her door he saw that she had managed to free her arms so she could move and was now trying to reach her wand "Hey don't struggle and I'll get you out of there in a sec" he said slightly worried

"IN A SEC YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING GET THESE COBWEBBS OFF ME NOW" she yelled her green eyes slits as she continued trying to reach her wand. James pulled his wand from his dressing gown pocket and muttered the counter charm. Big mistake.

The moment Lily was free she grabbed her wand and chased him out of her dorm and down the stairs and around the common room. During this the other two heirs woke and heard the yells and shouting from downstairs, they hurried out of their dorms holding their wands and saw James and Lily arguing both of them had their wands drawn.

"WHAT, WHAT THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK GRYFFINDOR'S MAJOR PRAT AND HE SHOULD GO AND STUFF HIS HEAD DOWN THE LOO" yelled James his face turning bright red

"NO HE SHOULDN'T STUFF IT DOWN THE LOO, HE NEEDS TO TEACH HIS HEIR SOON BLOODY MANNER THEN BOIL HIS HEAD IN A PRESSURE COOKER" said Lily raising her voice

"YOU THINK SO DO YOU?" shouted back James

"YEAH I DO AND YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THIS GRYFFINDOR BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN, THINK ABOUT WHO YOU PRANK NEXT TIME AND WATCH YOUR BACK" Lily answered

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT PRANKING PEOPLE RAVENCLAW BET YOU'VE NEVER PRANKED A PERSON IN YOUR LIFE" yelled James with a tiny smirk on his face.

"Oh haven't I we'll see about that" said Lily under her breath and dashed back up the stairs to her dorm only to come down again five minutes later dressed she said a quick good morning to Jonathan and Myra then hurried out without a glance at James. Myra Looked at James with one eyebrow raised sighed "What happened and from the beginning please."

Lily bounced into the great hall in her school robes which were blue and black like everyone else she sat down next a fifth year and helped herself to porridge and sprinkled sugar and syrup on it "Hey you must be Lily the heir of Ravenclaw" said the fifth year next to her. Lily looked up from the spell book she was reading and answered "Yes I am and you wouldn't know a spell for transfiguring someone's clothes and food would you?" she asked innocently too innocently "Why would that be Madame Ravenclaw" he said smiling at her.

"Oh I want to get my revenge on someone for pranking me earlier" she said smiling at him. "Very well the spell for clothes in Changus morvira and for food it Changus soniea" he said grinning. "Thanks" said Lily drawing her wand and pointing it at James repeated both those spells.

"James bro what's up you're looking peaky?" asked Lesiel plopped herself down next to him her face was priceless when James told her what he had done to Lily. Lesiel glanced at her from where she sat at the Ravenclaw table talking to one of the Prefect "Err James that doesn't look good" she said as Lily pointed her wand at him muttering a silent spell. "What" he said looking up from his food plate as Remus took a look at him burst out laughing with the rest of the great hall excluding the Slytherins well most of them. "Mate you look a hell of a lot like Snape"

"I do not" said James indignantly his face going red

"Do you want me show you Jamesie I've got a mirror in my bag" said a blonde opposite him looking through her bag and pulling out a compact mirror and showing him the reflection he nearly fainted with shock "Why you eating lake weed?" asked Sirius his eyebrow raised elegantly as he watched his friend put a spoonful in his mouth only to spit it back out again "Berrrlgh" he said turning a nasty green he glanced at the Ravenclaw table where he saw Lily smiling at him with a sparkle in her forest green eyes and her wand lying next to a book catching his eye she mouth "Revenge is sweet Potter". James scowled at her and mouthed take the spells off me pleeeeeease" she shook her head.

As they made their way to their first classes Transfiguration, flying lessons and defence. "Hey Lily wait I need to talk to you" called Remus running to catch up with her as they made their way to Transfiguration "Yes Remy what's up?" she asked as he came to a stop beside her.

"Two thing one did you check the moon's phase tonight and secondly did you pull that prank on James?" he asked her in a whispered

"Yes I did check the moon's phase and it's a crescent moon it won't be you know for another few days and yes I did prank James" she answered smiling at her friend.

(A/N –Remus and Lily have been friends since the age of three and they both know his secret, well obviously Remus knows what he is)

James watched his friend Remus as he talked with Lily listening hard at the conversation they we having he caught a few words "...it's a crescent moon it won't be you know for another few days" these words made him suspicious about his friend but he brushed them away and thought nothing more of it and turn back to talking with Sirius " So James any plans tonight or are Myra and Jonathan showing you about the tower?" he asked casually his hands stuck in his robe pockets "Nah I'm looking for a bit of fun although exploring the tower does sound fun" he said turning to his friend "Wanna come with me?" Sirius grinned and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Okay class settle down now please. Mr Black, Mr Potter no messing or I'll take points off Gryffindor" said the teacher coming in and sitting behind the front desk "Now as you're all aware Transfiguration is immensely complex and difficult for some of you as you will find out. Now please take out parchment and ink please" she said looking around as the students rummaged in their bags tapping her wand on the black board words began to appear she told the students to copy them down – The Five Laws Of Transfiguration. There was the nothing but the sound of scratching Quills. "Professor how long does it take to become an animagus?" asked Lily. James watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Well Miss Evans it takes about three to four year" said McGonagall "Why would you like to know, you're not thinking of becoming one are you it can be incredibly dangerous."

"No I'm Professor just curious" Lily smiled with a wide innocent look on her face. The bell went for next lesson and the students made their way out to the grounds where their flying teacher was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

"Hello Class welcome to your first flying lesson. Now stick your right hand over your broom and say up". The students went over to the collection of brooms and pick one sticking their right hand out over said up. There were a fair few whose brooms responded they were; Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Muclubier, Alice Johnson and Lily Evans there were some other just can't think of names. "Now I want you to mount your brooms and when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard then lean forward and touch back down 1 2 3". Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the class kicked off from the ground. Some of them flew straight into bushes while others hovered for a moment then touched back down. James however had nicked Lily's wand and was refusing to give it back so they had started up a game of chase between the two of them "Potter you give me back my wand now" yelled Lily furiously flipping herself over in the air as James tired to knock her off, then sped off , Lily pulled her broom round and followed keeping up with every move he did not letting him out of her sight.

"Mr Potter, Miss Evans get down know and come with me" said the teacher her eyes narrowed. The pair of them touched back down the ground and followed her down several corridors to what they assumed was the defence against the dark arts room as they could hear shouting and several bangs. Lily looked at the door as though it might bite and took several steps back, Madame Hooch knocked several time on the door and opened it "Professor Michels can I please borrow Miss Jones and Mr Horne for a moment?" she asked

"Yes of course" answered the professor. The two students mentioned were at the moment engaged in a particularly vicious duel with a pair of Slytherins. The teacher set off several loud bangs from the end of his wand to signal the end of the duels and said "Miss Jones, Mr Horne Madame Hooch needs to talk to you about something" The two students went over to the flying teacher puzzled as she shooed them into an empty classroom next door and said "Fredrick Horne and Catherine Jones I've found you seekers" Catherine and Fredrick grinned from ear to ear. "You must be Lily Evans heir of Ravenclaw" said Fredrick "I'm captain of Ravenclaws Quiditch team."

Mean while James and Catherine were talking animatedly about Quiditch and the practice schedule "So Cathy when can we start practice?" asked James smiling at her.

"We'll start soon but first thing and most importantly what type of broom have you got?" asked Cathy

"A Silver Arrow 5000 good enough for you Sweetie" said James cockily

"Definitely "she answered a her cheeks tinged with red

"Potter stop flirting with your captain she's a sixth year and you're a first year" yelled Lily from across the classroom "you coming or we'll be late for our next lesson even though it's next door." James ran after Lily his robes flapping out behind him and waving to his captain at the same time.

(A/N- going to skip this class all they do is learn Expelliarmus and Peter sets Lesiel's robes of fire by mistake and got chased by James)

James sat at the Gryffindor table watching Lily as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face intent on finishing her Defence Homework on Basic Spells "Jamesie hello earth to James heir of Gryffindor are you listening" said Lesiel waving her hand in front of his face her long black hair nearly in her potatoes and gravy "Yeah what was that" Lesiel whacked him around the back of his head "You weren't listening you idiot you were staring at Lily again" said his sister her brown eyes amused and glittering with mischief she poked Sirius and Remus to get their attention and muttered something to them Sirius grinned and said smirking "James is in love so cute he's growing up so fast" James promptly whacked Sirius over the head and blushed faintly "Well that proves Lesiel's right then you do love her don't you" said Remus looking at his friend also resulting in being hit on the back of his head. James watched Lily carefully and for revenge well I don't really want to tell you.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Back in the common room James and Lily were having a blazing row making the portraits conjuror earplugs.

"WHAT THAT WAS HARMLESS THOUGH" yelled Lily her green eyes flashing

"WELL IT PUT ME THROUGH A LOT OF EMBRASSMENT EVANS" shouted back James

"ENBRASSMENT MY ASS" yelled Lily going scarlet

"YEAH WELL.." started James but was cut by Lily

"CHANGING YOUR APPEARECE TO LOOK LIKE SNAPE AND EATING LAKE WEED WAS EMBRASSING. CAN'T HAVE BEEN MORE EMBRASSING THAN FINDING YOU FINISHED EATING SUPPER IN NOTHING BUT YOUR UNDERWEAR AND ROBES YOU'RE A..." she ranted before being interrupted by James

"GO ON TELL ME WHAT AM I" he said his hazel eyes narrowed

"YOU'RE A BLOODY INCOMPETENT FOOL WHO IS COMPLETELY FULL OF THEMSELVES AND HAS NO CONDISERATION FOR ANYONE ELSE" she slapped him across the face and turned on her heel and stormed up the staircase slamming her door behind her.

"Lily what's wrong?" asked Myra opening the door and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"It's Potter I just" she paused for a moment

"You just what, can't stand him, absolutely hate" guessed Myra

"I just and I don't know why am head over heels for him but can't stand the way he finds it funny to terrorise the Slytherins" sighed Lily as tears welled up in her forest green eyes. Myra pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed her back soothingly. (A/N- it's been a month)

The Quiditch Match

"The Quaffle is up and the game begins" called the commentator, fourteen brooms rose up into the air and the game began. Within the first few minutes Gryffindor scored three goals and Ravenclaw two. James dive bombed Lily trying to knock her off her broom but she ducked and rolled over in mid air she glanced up scowling at him as a flash of gold crossed her vision she turned her broom and sped after it James close on her tail he pulled upwards and made his broom accelerate ahead of her left arm out stretched ready to catch the snitch...

(A/N- James catches the snitch final score 300- 200 Lily shots continuous hexes at him all the way up to the castle)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

(A/N- I know this is a massive jump but I really can't be bothered to write the end of this year the next few years well 2,3,4 and 5. It's the summer before 6th year James and Lily are secret dating and only Lesiel knows)

Lily stretched out on the grass playing with some string wood and a penknife which she was using to strip the bark of the wood beside her lay her broom which she had used to get to the Potter Manor picking up a piece of wood in front of about two three meters long she flexed it a couple of times before measuring a length of string 5m long and attaching it to the wood. "Hey, Lilsi fancy going for a run tonight or are you busy?" asked Remus coming up from behind her making her jump and causing the knife to slip and cut her finger "Sh**t" she cried as she rolled over onto her back a sat up sucking her finger "Oh hi Remus it was you I thought you were this muggle boy next door who keeps flirting with me yeah sure I'll come are the other coming too?" she asked pulling out her wand to heal her finger as she was a founder's heir it gave her the rights to be able to use magic outside school without getting into trouble.

"Lily what exactly are you making?" he asked mockingly nodding his head towards the stick she'd been sharpening the head was slightly triangular and he knew very well what it was. "Want me to show you?" asked Lily smiling at him. Remus shook his head violently he knew from experience what she could do with a bow and arrow because in the founders tower there was a room leading off from the common room into a big training area and she fired one at him in a temper only missing him narrowly and hitting the wall behind him well it was actually aimed at her Ex, but he ducked and it nearly hit Remus.

***** Flash back****

"I HATE YOU, ALL THE TIME WE WERE TOGETHER YOU'VE BEEN GOING ROUND HAVING AFFAIRS BEHIND MY BACK" shrieked Lily

"HEY NO NEED TO GET ALL CROSS FLOWER" said her boyfriend

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLOWER TIMOTHY JONES WE'RE OVER IF YOU DON'T GET YOU ASS OUT OF HERE I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T" she yelled tears threatening to spill over her eyes

"Like to see you try I'm not going anywhere" Timothy smirked at her

"Fine then I'll kill you" she grumbled walking into the magical and muggle training room Timothy followed and saw her with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"What you going to do pin me to the wall and leave me there to die" he asked scathingly

"That is precisely what I will do you have three seconds to shift before this arrow goes straight through your stomach" she snarled green eyes slits "1,2,3," at the count of three she released the arrow at the same time as Tim ducked, the door to the training area opened and the Marauders walked the arrow burying itself into the wall by Remus' ear.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" questioned Remus looking sideways at the arrow with wide eyes as Tim ran out and slammed the door shut "It doesn't matter" sobbed Lily dropping the bow and sliding down the wall on onto the floor, James went over to her and put and arm round her shoulder but she pushed it off and ran up the stairs.

"S***, Evans is irritated because that good for nothing skunk cheated on her, with what 15 girls" said Sirius batting his lip

"We'll get revenge..." James was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door and the thud of footsteps on the stair. Lily re-entered the room carrying a navy blue rucksack

"Hey guys want to help me pull a prank off on him?" she asked dumping the rucksack on the floor with a loud crash. The boys looked her questioningly...

"Nah I think I've had enough experience of you with a bow to last me a life time" he answered laughing.

"Lily honey young man on the phone for you" called her mother who was making her way towards them smiling fondly at her daughter "Thanks Mum" she said taking the phone from her.

"Hello, oh hi J, yeah why, what, oh okay then see you" said Lily.

"Who was that Lilsi?" asked Remus with raised eyebrow

"Oh my boyfriend" she answered causally using her wand to send back to the cradle "So I'll just tell my mum that I'm going over to yours and staying for the rest of the week sound a good plan." Remus nodded with a smile what he hadn't said was that the others were planning to stay for the rest of that week as well. "Lily shall we go in and pack then" said Remus as he watched her pack up her bits and pieces into a bag and carried them in while Remus went into the kitchen to talk to her mum about arrangements for the rest of the week.

Lily sat on the floor flicking through a photo album she came to a stop at the page of her and James sitting in the Quiditch stands her head leaning on his shoulders. A knock on her door made her jump she closed the Photo Album "Come in" she called stuffing the album into her bag and throwing her blue nightgown and pjays over it with her slipper and wash bag. Remus came in with a couple of boxes full of freshly baked biscuits and cakes and handed them to Lily who packed them into her bag and grinned "If the other's are coming I might have to keep them hidden from Sirius goodness know what his appetite is still like he'll eat the whole lot of them." Remus and Lily headed back downstairs to say bye to her mum and then apparated to Remus' home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

They ended up in the woods a little way from his house which was just on the edge which for the Lupin's was very convenient. Lily made her way slowly up the garden path to the front door watching the flowers slowly blossom as she passed them "Wizard watchers my mum calls them look out for death eaters when one comes up this path they turn orange and set of a high pitched wailing noise which is annoying when you're trying to sleep.

"Lilikins, flower, firecracker" came the calls of Sirius and James and Lesiel coming outside to meet them.

(A/N- All the founders have multiple animagus forms so they could transform into any animal at will wait for first year flashback)

"Hey guys" said Lily flashing them a charming smile and hugging them well Lesiel anyway it would be slightly awkward for her to hug James as Remus and Sirius didn't know she was dating him or even be friends with him. "Come on Lily I'll show you your room and I want to talk to you. In private" said Lesiel glaring at the boys who started to follow them, grabbing Lily by her arm and pulling her indoors and upstairs to the room they were sharing.

"What do you want to talk about Les?" asked Lily dumping her rucksack on to her bed and sitting on it. "About you and James I've been wondering whether to tell Remus and Sirius" said Lesiel with an impish on her face and a sparkle in her ice blue eyes. Lily's eyes widened then relaxed as a smile crossed her lips and replied "no thanks I'd rather do your charms homework for a week and if you do spill I'll tell James you're dating John Avery the Slytherin prefect" Lesiel paled and her blue eyes widened with fright and her chocolate brown hair seemed to go limp "Lily you wouldn't, promise me you won't tell James he'll go mad and go after Avery and most likely kill him"

"Fine I won't spill but you have to do my potions homework deal?" asked Lily

"Deal" answered Lesiel and they shook hands.


	8. Chapter 7- Werewolf transformation

**Chapter7- Were-wolf Transformation**

Later that night

"Ready Guys?" asked Remus they nodded and transformed, Lesiel into brown and black Hawk aka fearless, Sirius into a large, black, dog aka Padfoot, Lily into a white Doe aka Moonlight and James into a brown stag aka Prongs.

Remus glanced up at the full moon and started shaking his eyes changed from their normal amber colour to luminous green with streaks of yellow, he screamed as his face elongated into a snout and hands into sharp claws, brown grey fur sprouted all over his face and body. Padfoot let out a whine looking up at the were-wolf aka Mooney and wagged his tail showing he wanted to play Mooney looked at him uninterested however when fearless flew round and round his head his eyes followed her carefully then lifted a paw to bat her away when Moonlight tackled him from the side the pair of them rolled over and down a slope the other followed and started a mad game of chase and fight so Mooney could release his anger on them.

"_Hey Moonlight a Doe suits you_" said a voice in her head, looking next to her Moonlight saw Padfoot "_Thanks Paddy but I prefer flame or huntress_" she answered as she thought of a Panther aka Huntress. She started to change slowly her fur becoming black and sleek she playfully nipped Padfoot on the tail and ran off as she ran she allowed herself to remember her first full moon.

*** Flashback 2nd year full moon ***

James and Sirius sat on the rocks by the lake it dark and the moon was full "Sirius do you think Remus' mum really is ill because it's the 10th time this year he's said that?" asked James.

"Most likely and be better start heading back or what about we go and try to touch the Willow's trunk" answered Sirius getting and heading in the trees direction. James go up hesitantly and followed he had a bad feeling about this.

A howl that sounded rather close and getting closer stopped them about 6 metres away from the tree a large wolf like creature emerge from a gap near the root sniffing the air. "W w were-wolf" yelled Sirius and unfortunately the wolf heard the yelled and headed towards them "James we have to kill it or it'll find its way into the castle" said Sirius pulling out his wand. "Good thinking Sirius" said James drawing his own wand.

Out of the two of them James probably knew more magic but Sirius the most curses, suddenly a large black panther appeared out of the darkness and flung it's self at the were-wolf the boys watched as the two animals bowled over into the bushes snarling and biting the panther re-appeared and stalked towards them it's green eyes watching them piercingly and a low growl coming from its throat. James and Sirius backed away slowly. James looked at it in the eyes which seemed all the too familiar to him "_who the bloody hell are you?"_ he thought as he struggled to figure it out being a Gryffindor he wasn't all that quick at working out things "_if only Lily was with us she'd recognise this set of eyes" _

"_Of course she would you brainless twit" _answered a voice in his head. He looked at the panther who seemed to be smiling at him "_Wow you can read my thoughts, wait who are you answer my first question?" _the panther looked at him as if it was scowling and rolled it's eyes saying _"James Potter heir of Gryffindor are you as thick as you look, it's me Lily heiress of Ravenclaw" _turned and ran to meet the were-wolf head on.

"James come on" came the call of Sirius as he watched the panther herd the were-wolf back into the whomping willow snarling and biting at each other, "Sirius you go ahead I think I left something by the lake" Sirius looked at James as though he was mad but before he could say anything a loud yell made them look at the failing tree as it hit someone out of its way.

"Potter, Black get back to the castle now" yelled the person running towards them. James and Sirius found themselves running beside "Lily can you please explain what is going on and how come you're an animagus" demanded James studying her she had scratches all over her arms and bruises, a black eye and a wound that looked like it went from her shoulder blade to a few centimetres above her tummy...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

Next Day

"Urgh" moaned Lesiel waking up and stretching she stood up and walked over to the full length mirror "Crap I look awful" she grimaced as she examined the bruise over her left eye and on her arm "you look awful les, you've escaped with most likely the least injuries "came Lily's mumble as she sat up looking at her shoulder blade a shallow scratch ran down there and her right arm was swollen. "Come on lets go and check on the boys see if they're any worse than us" said Lily as she got out of bed and fell over "Shoot" she cried getting up "Lesiel remind me not to go next month" she groaned then glanced at the clock on the wall "Dam I'm supposed to meet James in ten minutes to go flying" she shrieked.

Lesiel watched Lily as she found herself a pearly pink summer dress with a low cut neck line and shorts underneath and a blue jacket she grabbed her broom and ran downstairs "morning boys" and out the door where she joined James they mounted their brooms and flew off to a small meadow near the woods "Lily, I want to ask you something and I know it's probably too early in our relationship but" here he paused and took out a small black box Lily gasped "Lilianna Aphrodite Claire Evans heiress of Ravenclaw, it would been the highlight of my entire life if you would accept. Will you marry me?" he asked his hazel brown eyes meet with her forest green one and she said the one fateful word "Yes."

"Come on we better get back letters should be arriving soon" said Lily as she climbed onto her broom and kicked off, James followed her suit and together they raced back to the house.

"Hey guys" said Lily coming into the kitchen smiling at them while hiding her ring hand behind her back "Hi Lily where did you rush off to earlier?" asked Sirius looking up from the crumpet which he was currently eating at the same time as putting butter and honey on a piece of burnt toast.

"Why do you want to know?" asked James from the kitchen doorway

"Right listen Black, I was meeting my current boyfriend J or as you guys know him Johnny Green from Ravenclaw" she lied with a reasonably straight face.

"I followed her and hexed him because he was being a jerk" said James for his explanation "so Lily nearly killed me". James sat at the table and helped himself to a none piece of burnt toast.

Five Hogwarts owls swooped into the kitchen as Lily finished writing to her parents who were one of the only people apart from Lesiel who knew about her and James' relationship. "Letters guys" said Remus taking the letters from the owls, Lily went over to one and attached her letter to its foot then let it go.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lily looking at her letter wide eyed.

"There's going to be a mask on the first weekend back" said Sirius excitedly jumping up and down "honestly Paddy clam down it's just a dance."

(A/N- words in italics are Lily and James mind speaking)

"_Flower will you go with me?"_ asked James his face screwed up like he was trying to remember something, Remus whispered something to Sirius who shrugged and looked at James.

"_James course I will and can you change your facial expression you look like you're constipated or something."_

"_Ok Lils another thing is what shall we go as?"_

"_Leave that to me but we need to contact John and Myra first"_

"_Why don't we just mind talk them Lily and who are you planning for us to go as and why do need John and Myra for it to work?"_

"_Good Plan and we need John and Myra so all the heirs of the founders are together"_

"_Are you suggesting that we go as the founders that why you wanted to talk to John and Myra?"_

"_Yep, no let's talk normal please Remus and Sirius and staring at us like we're crazy or something." _ Lily looked at the other two smiling and a blush spread over James' cheeks.

"What was that all about?" queried Lesiel looking at them from where she was perched on the draining board "Nothing we're just planning to train up close friends in muggle and magical combat" said James grinning as a plan started to form "and we were also thinking about getting in contact with Myra and John" continued Lily which was partly the truth.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

"Lily, James" shrieked Myra running towards them her black hair swinging wildly about her shoulders and her navy blue robes flapping about her ankles "Myra" called Lily as she ran to meet her friend James came close behind her "Man I've missed you two" she said sweeping Lily and James into a hug "Myra where's Jonathans?" asked James.

"Dumbledore's office James he'll find us in the founders room forget the rest of your lessons today" she said excitedly. The three friends made their way through the masses of students "Lily hurry up or you'll miss Muggle Studies" shouted Alexandra Sharp

"Tell Professor Lyons that I'm showing someone round well catching up with an old friend" she called back waving to Alexandra.

Later Jonathan, Myra, Lily and James were seated comfortably in the founder's tower catching up on the events which had happened since they had last met. John had become an Auror catching dark wizards and Myra a member of the order of the Phoenix.

"So that what has been happening in our lives what about you?" asked Jonathan looking at them and noticing the shifty look on their faces and the identical blush that spread over their faces.

"Well we have been erm err getting on rather well" said Lily biting her lip

"Why is that I don't believe you when you say that Lily?" asked Myra

"Because it's true Myra. John Myra what we want to tell you is that I've asked Lily to marry me" replied James blushing. The other two looked at him at Lily who nodded for confirmation of her answer.

"O my gosh" squealed Myra happily "Congratulations guys you two are the most adorable couple ever"

"Well James mate a fine catch you've got there don't let her go whatever happens" said Jonathan giving James a slap on the back

"Thanks guys" said James and Lily

"Go James give her a kiss" said Jonathan

"Lily may I kiss you?" asked James looking down at her and losing himself in those gorgeous green eyes of hers.

"Yes" murmured Lily, James bent his head forward and Lily wrapped her arms round his neck and they kissed. Jonathan smiled at Myra who scowled at him as he waved his wand and set a downpour of rain on to the kissing couple making them jump apart. "Thanks for that little display now can you please tell us why you asked us to come back" said Jonathan

"Yeah about that Dumbledore's holding what muggles call a homecoming dance and it's a mask" said James

"We thought that the four of us could go as the founders of Hogwarts I as Ravenclaw, James as Gryffindor, you as Slytherin and Myra as Hufflepuff" explained Lily

"That is one good idea except for costume's and Lily's hair and eyes" said Myra

"What wrong with my hair and eyes and costumes are in the clothes for every purpose room" said Lily confused

"Ravenclaw has black hair blue eyes" pointed out James "your goanna have to dye you hair and wear contacts" he burst into laughter

"No I do not have to I'll use the colour change spell" replied Lily as she kicked him in the shins a scowl crossing her face at the prospect of having to dye her hair and wear contacts


	11. Chapter 10 The Dance

The dance

Lily sat on her bed staring at her outfit it was the ceremonial robes of Ravenclaw herself and had been kept in perfect condition by the house elves a replica of the Diadem sat on her dressing table, she however was in a bathrobe with wet hair having just got washed.

She was startled by a knock on her door "Lily are you ready yet and can I come in?" asked the person on the other side. "Who is it?" she called as she performed a quick drying spell on her hair and body then changing her hair and eye colour.

"It's me Myra" came the answer

"Okay you can come in" answered Lily as she slid the under dress on it was a deep blue with a lace up back, Myra came in wearing sunshine yellow robes with onyx stone sewn on the neck line and sleeves her hair was plaited over one shoulder and circle of yellow and black flower lay on her head. "Lily here let me help you put on the robes and do your hair" she said taking the bronze robes decorated with sapphires off the hanger and carrying them over to her Lily obediently stretched her arms out and Myra put the robe on for her.

"Why haven't you and the other's gone down yet?" asked Lily

"We're all going together to create the biggest effect as possible everyone can think that Helga, Salazar, Rowena and Godric came back from the dead" said Myra laughing as she finished tying the front of the robes. Lily smiled and sat in front of the mirror allowing Myra to do her hair.

There was a knock on the door and James called "Lily are you ready yet"

"No just doing my hair Myra's helping me" came her answer

"Can we come in then?" asked Jonathan

"Yeah sure" Lily said. The door to her room opened and the boys stood in the doorway James wearing red robes with gold embroidery and a sword with a golden hilt a ruby his mask was in his hand it was gold with red feathers, Jonathan wore something similar but his outfit was green and silver and his sword had a silver hilt with an emerald in.

"Lily flower you look gorgeous you know that don't you darling" said James hugging her

"Thanks you look very handsome yourself, now hold on a sec while I do my hair and stuff then we'll go" said Lily fixing her hair into a mass of perfectly curled ringlets held in place a gold band she placed the silver and Sapphire diadem (The crowny thingy that makes you clever) on and picked up her bronze mask with blue feathers.

...

Some minutes later the four of them stood outside the great hall laughing, Lily had her arm looped through James' and Myra had hers through Jonathan's, "Alright guys let's bring the founders back from the dead" the doors to the great hall opened and everyone froze in mid-dance.

"It can't be they died years ago"

"They could have had Horcuxes"

"They'd have come to help Hogwarts then last time it was in danger"

"Excuse me, my name is Lesiel Potter and in case you have noticed my brother hasn't appeared tonight" announced Lesiel her wings fluttering behind her she was in a glittery white dress and white feathered mask- a swan "So my I present the four most powerful witches and wizards. James William Gryffindor, Lilianna Aphrodite Claire Ravenclaw, Jonathan Jacob Slytherin and Myra Serena Hufflepuff". Around of applause followed as the four swept of their masks out of all of them in a grand gesture.

The music began again and James pulled Lily onto the dance floor into a slow waltz "Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight Lils?" asked James smiling, Lily nodded and answered quietly "at least four times now." Lesiel walked over to the couple and tapped Lily on the shoulder "Hey Lily can I talk to you for a sec, James unless you like talking about girl things I wouldn't follow" she smirked pulling Lily over to the punch bowl.

"What Le?" asked Lily.

"You haven't told James yet have you?" she asked white wings fluttering nervously

"Course not, why would I?"

"Just worrying cos I haven't seen Avery tonight and he promised to meet me" said Lesiel biting her lips. Lily opened her mouth to say something when Sirius came over.

"Hello Ladies, was up" he said happily slinging his arms around Lesiel and Lily's shoulders

"Nothing Padfoot" they said in unison

"Lesiel will you do me the honour of a dance?" he asked. Lesiel accepted and Lily wandered over to James and the other two.

Lily sat down on the seat next to Myra "Lily, can you feel anything or is it just us?" asked Jonathan. Lily closed her eyes and spread her senses throughout Hogwarts and her grounds; there she saw what she dreaded 35 death eaters and leading them Voldermort. Lily's eyes flashed open changing them from blue back to green and hair from Black back to auburn. She had seen what every powerful witch or wizard fears their downfall "We need to tell Dumbledore so he can get the students out" said Lily her voice clam and collective.

"Why not just magnify your voice and tell the whole school" said Johnathan

"I'll do it" said James and walked over to the stage and said "Magnify" his voice become louder and so everyone could hear him. "Ladies and Gentleman, staff I would like you to leave these the hall immediately please. Students go to you respective head of the house and make you way to your common room. Lily, Myra , Johnathan make sure you bolt and seal the doors when everyone's left" James said his voice loud and clear

"Why should we listen to you?" questioned a third year Ravenclaw

"Because otherwise you will be killed in cold blood by Voldermort and about 35 of his followers" said Lily her voice loud and calm.

(A/N- Everyone leaves the hall including staff in a great panic, the four heirs use magic to seal the doors and to transform their robes to t-shirt and jeans with wands in holsters)


	12. Chapter 11- the battle

**Chapter11–the battle**

Lily, James, Myra and Jonathan stood side by side wands drawn waiting for the first few to appear 12 loud cracks were heard "protego" yelled Myra a silvery shield erupting from the end of her wand. James ran through the shield yelling three spells two from his hand one from his wand in response he earned himself two curses and a killing spell "James watch it" yelled Lily slipping passed the Shield and engaged three of the death eaters to a duel Myra and put the shield down and drawn a wickedly sharp sword.

"How is that going to protect you" sneered one of the death eaters "Like this" she replied throwing it at him and it flew straight through his throat, then engaged another two in wand to wand combat deadly spells flying everywhere another wave of deatheaters appeared and the battle began in earnest.

Jonathan spun round and shot a killing curse at the deatheater nearest to him but that didn't make the battle anymore even he could see Lily in hand to hand combat with two of them, Myra backed against a wall firing one flaming arrow after another and James well he couldn't see James or know when he was until three deatheaters where mysteriously hit on the back of the head by flying kitchen utensils and knocked unconscious James appeared and cast a containment field around them. Lily and Myra caught several in crossfire's and cast fields around them.

"Flipendo" yelled Lily at the deatheater nearest to her which made him/her fly backwards into tables and chair his hood falling back revealing his face. Lily gasped "Avery, what have you done, Lesiel will never forgive for this."

"She's never going to find out" he replied sneering.

"Oh I think she will, Stupefy"

Then as the battle started to even out their worst night mare appeared Lord Voldermort himself. The remaining Deatheaters moved back behind their master.

"Well Miss Williams, Mr Potter, Mr Adams and Miss Evans you have both fought bravely and well but I am sorry to say that I will have to kill you all you're far too powerful" he smirked coldly

"I'm sorry but we aren't going down to Hades just yet" said Myra coldly her lip curling upwards into a snarl

"My we are in a mood aren't we" he sneered

"Yes well so would you be if a perfectly good night had been ruined by some physcopathic guy who loves to kill for no reason" retorted Lily with an angry look on her face, James let out a snort at the furious look on Voldermort's face

"You Mudblood you dare insult me?" he questioned furiously

"Yeah I do and many more probably wonder why you're not in a mental institute for the physcotially deranged" she answered "_Guy's you thinking what I'm thinking"_

_"what are you thinking Lily?" _asked the others

_"The flames the aurors are nearly here"_ answered Lily. The four of them raised their wands and four streams of coloured flames shot from the ends just as Voldermort and his un-injured followers disappeared "Kids, you've done a good job now how about unsealing the doors" said a gruff voice from behind them. The group turned towards the doors and waved their hands, there was a scrap of bolts and sealing glitter fell away from them. "James can you cast the invisibility charm I don't want to answer questions" said Lily tiredly leaning her head on his shoulder and letting out a yawn.


End file.
